


Infinitis: Escape from Berlin

by SilenceSpectre_Fan00



Series: Infinitis [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cold War Zombies AU, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceSpectre_Fan00/pseuds/SilenceSpectre_Fan00
Summary: Infinitis seal off an outbreak zone in Berlin and try to escape with their lives, but one of them has to stay behind to seal the breach and end the zombies.
Relationships: Edward Richtofen/Samantha Maxis
Series: Infinitis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Infinitis: Escape from Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> Written long before Season 2 of BOCW.  
> I wrote this about right after Die Maschine trailer was released.
> 
> I did edit it to fit in what we now know of BOCW Zombies.
> 
> I got the idea of shipping Edward and Samantha after Origins.
> 
> This is the first in an AU series of Cold War Zombies. This has been a long time coming for me.  
> Check the end for more notes.

* * *

**Infinitis - Berlin Escape**

* * *

They ran through a tunnel chased by the zombies.

Nikolai and Takeo lead the way, followed by Leon who was carrying Sherry on his back as Claire ran beside him.

Samantha and Edward followed close behind them. And lastly Scarlett and Bruno were helping Dempsey cover their flank, holding the Zombies at bay as they ran deep into the tunnel under the streets of East Berlin.

They ran down a side tunnel and Bruno slammed the door shut behind them before locking it, and then running on.

They made several turns, before finally they reached a small room, which had a sewer hatch, this was their escape route.

Dempsey unclasped several grenades from his belt and threw them down the tunnel they had come from

“That should buy us some time” He shouted, then slammed the door shut before locking it, just as the grenades exploded.

They heard more cries, indicating that more undead were heading down the tunnel.

Nikolai quickly opened the hatch, checking quickly to see if it was clear. Once he was sure he turned back to everyone else.

“Everyone, get down the hole, now!!!” He yelled. No one argued and hastily did as Nikolai said, and made their way down into the sewers.

Leon went down first, then Claire quickly passed Sherry down and then followed herself, before Takeo went down and the others followed quickly one by one.

“Give me the charges I’ll cover our escape and close the breach” Richtofen said

Nikolai nodded curtly and handed him his Aether charges. He didn’t argue, because he knew they were out of time and they had done this long enough to know that Richtofen knew what he was doing and trusted him. Bruno quickly also handed him his charges as did with Dempsey.

Dempsey gave his friend a quick hug, before moving back to the hole, with Bruno quickly following.

Nikolai gave Richtofen a concerned, but confidant look before going down the hole.

But Samantha hesitated and turned and grabbed Edward’s hand refusing to let go, Edward turned and looked into his fiancé’s eyes, he cupped her face and stared into the beautiful eyes of the woman he loved.

“Go, Mein Liebchen, I’ll be fine” Edward said.

“I will not leave you Edward!” Samantha said defiantly.

“You must. I will survive, don’t worry” He leaned forward once again, still holding her face, and kissed on her forehead.

Sam reached up and cupped her beloved’s face as well, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

Edward leaned in and kissed Samantha lovingly. Sam let out a small whimper as she knew she was kissing her future-husband goodbye.

When they finally broke apart, Sam had tears glistening in her eyes, still holding her husband’s face him her hands.

Edward grabbed her hands and lowered them before looking down. He did not want her to see him cry.

“I will see you back at base” Edward let go of her hands before turning to look behind him, as he heard the dead scream as they got closer. He quickly started placing out the charges around the area.

“Edward…” Samantha breathed out, still with tears in her eyes.

“Go Samantha! I will be alright! Just Go!!” Edward shouted and pointed at the tunnel entrance.

Just then a loud crash and clang was heard, as the dead slammed against the door. He reached into his wool coat and pulled out a Raygun Mark II and activated it as he placed the last of Dempsey’s charges out.

“GO!!!” He shouted to his beloved.

Finally, Samantha relented and went to the hole. Edward walked over preparing to close it after she went down.

“Ich Liebe dich Edward!” Samantha whispered, tears brimming her eyes.

Edward gave her one last smile, before leaning down and giving her one final kiss.

“Ich Liebe dich Auch Samantha” Edward replied.

Samantha jumped down the hole and joined the others. Edward closed the hatch and sealed it, before turning around to face the zombie horde.

Samantha ran faster than she had ever run before in her life, tears stinging her eyes, she struggled slightly as it was not easy running in heels.

The others were already a head having started moving once they were all down; Leon and Takeo led the group, with Claire carrying Sherry on her back.

Samantha stumbled slightly and almost fell, Nikolai quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, not losing any momentum as they continued to run down the tunnel.

Then all of a sudden, a massive explosion was heard, followed by a huge shockwave, which shook through the entire tunnel. They glanced back whilst still running and saw the tunnel behind start to crack and crumble. Within a few seconds which felt like hours the half the tunnel behind them collapsed.

Once they had reached an open gate, with a sign indicating that they were now in West Berlin, they stopped on the other side to catch their breath. They all turned and saw that the tunnel, from where they had entered to about half a km, had collapsed.

Samantha stood and started at the rubble, new tears threatening to spill over. But she knew she had to be strong and have faith, she had to believe that her fiancé survived.

Sam let out a heavy, broken sigh and turned back to the others.

They all stood and continued down the tunnel to their exit.

They quickly reached a ladder leading up to the surface, Nikolai went up the ladder first and knocked four times on the lid.

Barley a second later the hatch opened to reveal Greta and Diego standing there, with relieved expressions.

They quickly helped Nikolai up, and the others followed quickly.

Samantha was the penultimate one up, she was still distracted by her worry for her Edward.

Once everyone was up Greta quickly motioned for everyone to follow her and Diego, they walked out of the bunker onto a secluded street where two cars were waiting.

The night air was cold, and it was raining heavily. The streets were soaked, and it was difficult to see anything because of the rain.

Greta motioned for everyone to get in quickly. They all hurried through the rain into the cars.

Greta took the first car with Nikolai, Samantha, Bruno and Takeo. Diego took the second car with Scarlett, Leon, Claire, Sherry and Dempsey.

They drove for several minutes in silence until they reached the suburbs of Wannsee. Once there they quickly exited the vehicles and Nikolai opened a portal back to their base of operations: Camp Edward.

They all stepped through one by one.

Samantha was holding her hands together in front of her chest in worry as she looked back towards east berlin. She could barely see the outline of the city with the rain and the dark.

Scarlett came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, Sam snapped out of her daze and looked at Scarlett.

Miss Rhodes offered her a reassuring and warm smile; no words were said as Samantha knew what Scarlett meant to say. She smiled back at her friend before both women moved towards the portal.

Samantha and Scarlett walked through the portal, Samantha with her head down.

Once exiting the portal, Samantha looked up and she let out a gasp, her eyes went wide with shock and just stared.

There, waiting right in front of the portal, was her beloved fiancé.

Edward was a little bruised and scarred, but otherwise alright. Edward smiled at his beloved girlfriend, who was still staring at him.

Tears once again threatened to spill from her eyes, but this time not from fear or sorrow, but from joy and relief.

Samantha quickly ran over to Edward and threw her arms around him. She passionately kissed him with all the joy and relief and love she had for him.

Edward kissed Sam back with just as much passion, holding her close to him, stroking her soft raven dark hair as their lips merged into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in my Infinitis AU.
> 
> I will be posting a summary/guide to Infinitis soon, to explain this AU I have created. I've been working on this obsessively I will add, and I have written both plot and character bios.
> 
> It will also be a crossover with the Chaos story and Resident Evil, very specifically the Remakes of 2 & 3.
> 
> I was going to wait until I was finished with the character and story summary, but I got impatient and decided to upload this first, in order to set the stage and give you all a sneak peek.


End file.
